Exaltation
by Sarcastic Proserpine
Summary: The girl watched from out of the corner of her pale eyes as he came closer and sat down next to her. She looked at the ground, as if afraid to look the boy in the eye. “You have to be careful…” she suddenly whispered.
1. Chapter 1

**Exaltation.**

**A/N: Yay! New story!!! XD I was in class last week, and this idea just popped up in my head. So I started typing as soon as I was home. Hope you like it! I don't know about the pairings etc. yet, because I just wrote the first chapter… Maybe I won't even continue... Before you go all yelling and throwing things at me: I have another story, and I have it unfortunately very busy with school and such (Maths is just blah), but I'll really try my best! ;)**

**Disclaimer: There's only one person in the world who owns Naruto. And guess what, it's not me!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Prologue.**_

_The girl glanced from out of the corner of her pale eyes as he came closer and sat down next to her. She looked at the ground, as if afraid to look the boy in the eye. For a while they both said nothing, just listening to the soothing silence._

"_You have to be careful…" she suddenly whispered. _

_His head shot up, but the girl still didn't look at him. "Why?" he hoarsely asked._

"_You have to be careful…" she whispered once again. "You have to hide…" _

_Finally the girl looked up at him, white orbs staring straight into pitch black ones. _

"_You have to hide… because something terrible is going to happen soon…" _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Chapter one.**_

The girl watched.

Watched as the destructive, scorching flames engulfed her house. The hungry roaring of the fire was engraved in her mind, set in her memories. Locked in her soul forever.

A window burst from the intense warmth ness that was inside. As the glass scattered everywhere, the girl just stayed motionless, not caring that some of the splinters cut her frail skin. Unblinking, she kept on staring at the yellow light that seemed to shine everywhere, blinding her and making the world around her invisible.

The heat was unbearable. It was as if not only everything she had once loved was fading in the warm arms of flames, but also her body. Her spirit, her mind, her very soul were disappearing with the small building in front of her. She felt nothing anymore. She couldn't hear anything, except for the terrified screams of her loved ones echoing in her head. She couldn't see anymore, except her home that was slowly disappearing in the darkness of the fire.

No.

Everything was gone.

Gone.

Forever…

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She fell onto her knees, hands gripping tightly onto the soft ground. More tears were dripping now, dripping on the brown leafs.

The girl looked up once more. The house was turned into ashes. Her once-called home, devoured by the sweltering flames, was no more.

Another tear fell.

She was alone now.

Forever…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dark eyes glared at the cowering man in front of them.

"… Say that again…"

Upon hearing the dangerously low voice, the poor guy seemed to shrink even more and swallowed loudly. Struggling with words, he tried not to look at the pissed-off person in front of him as he repeated the dreadful sentence. "T-The problem h-has been so-solved Sir, only th-there has occurred a-ano-another p-problem…"

"Which is solved in a few **minutes**, I presume?"

"A-Actually, uhm… That's just the p-point, Sir…" The man kept silent. He wasn't very joyous to tell his boss about this 'little distortion in the plan'; he would probably get his ass kicked, his fault or not. His employer had a tiny anger-management-problem.

"Spit it out. I haven't got the whole goddamn day."

The glare seemed to intensify and the man flinched. "The girl… She has escaped."

OK, he said it. Now, to wait for the explosion… He closed his eyes tightly. Four… three… two…

"I thought I said that I wanted her here…"

Eyes flew wide open.

_Shit._

He didn't even yell. That could only mean one thing…

His boss was very, very, **very angry.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Uchiha Sasuke sighed.

Damn. Why did it always have to be so fucking _hard_? It hadn't been that difficult. Just get the girl, shoot a bullet through the other's heads, lay the whole matter down in ashes, and _voila._ Problem solved.

Seemingly, it had been difficult enough to fuck it up completely.

If they didn't find her, someone had to pay…

Looking down at the severely beaten man in front of him, he sighed again. "Get out of here as soon as you can walk."

Not able to speak, the man nodded shakily.

The Uchiha walked out and went to his office, leaving the other alone in the cold and humid basement.

Closing the door behind him, Sasuke looked around. Where was that phone when you needed it? Never been a man of technique, he hated mobile phones with a passion. Those damn things bothered you when you didn't want it and seemed to be disappeared in thin air if you **did **need them.

Rummaging through some papers, he finally found the blasted thing and impatiently beeped in the number of the only person who would be fitting for 'solving the problem.'

It ringed a few times before a vague crack was heard.

"_Hello…"_

"It's me... I've got a job for you. Interested?"

A grin was heard through the phone. _"Depends…"_

Sasuke slightly scowled. "Depends. on. **what.**"

"_Who is it? Someone… good?"_

The scowl deepened. Damn pervert. If it weren't for his capabilities, he would've let his ass eliminated in less than three seconds. But unfortunately enough, he was the best of his kind. Killing or capturing without any remorse, Yakushi Kabuto never failed. So, Sasuke hadn't had much of a choice. "It's a… girl…"

Although he didn't hear it, the Uchiha could almost feel the sickening smile through the earpiece. _"Ohhhhh… a **girl**, ne…?" _More laughter. _"All right, I take the job…"_

Sasuke tried to sound content, but failed a bit. "Hn. But there is a condition…"

"_What is it?"_

"I want her alive. And **unharmed**." The last word was spoken slow and clear.

"_Awwww, where's the fun then? Don't be such a spoiler…" _Mockery dripped off of every syllable.

"I'm not kidding. Keep your fucking hands off of her. If you don't, you won't be able to use them for a while…" Sounding not-so-content now anymore, the Uchiha resisted the urge to throw the cursed phone against the wall.

"_Geez… Don't worry so much, I won't touch her at 'inappropriate' places. I'm a gentleman, you know that."_

Sasuke almost wanted to laugh out loud. "Yeah, right… And pigs can fly…Look Yakushi, I ain't shitting. You know how angry I can become sometimes…" One could almost hear the threatening tone in his voice.

The other was silent for a while before he spoke again, slightly agitated now. _"Oh yes, I know. I still have the scars from last time…You're lucky you're my boss and that I need the money…"_

"All right, so you know what to do then. I'll send you the information you need… and don't screw up."

"_I never screw up…" _A click was heard.

Sasuke hung up too and threw the phone on his desk aggressively.

Damn bastard. He would really kill him someday, efficient or not. If Yakushi found _her_ (which probably couldn't take too long) and would even look at her at the wrong way…

His thoughts flew back to the person it all was about. He sighed.

She probably hated him. Never wanted to see him again. Let alone be near him within a hundred meters radius. But he didn't care.

He wanted her. Always had. Years back, when both of their clans were still on good terms with each other, he had already loved her.

And even after …**that **incident, he continued to do so.

So, it was…_important _for him to find her. Now that that other little problem had been solved, nothing would stand in his way anymore.

Leaning back in his large chair, he took a sip of his whiskey that was already standing on the desk and smirked.

'You just wait, Hinata… I will find you…'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pale eyes swiftly looked at their surroundings before closing again.

She was lost.

A lost little sheep, wandering through the forest of perilous darkness and dwelling souls with grotesque faces, beckoning her with a thin finger. She shivered.

Hinata could feel the temperature descending, coldness pricking her bare legs and feet. Wrapping her arms tightly around her small frame, she tried to warm herself a little, but it held no avail. Her knees were shaking uncontrollably and finally she collapsed on the moss-green earth, sobbing heavily. Tears started to pour once again, dripping profusely from her cheeks.

"W-Why…?" she asked herself silently. "What d-did I do to deserve th-this?"

Body numb from coldness, she heaved herself into a fetal position, just lying there like a vulnerable little baby. Trying not to think back at the horrific events that had occurred, the girl locked her mind from everything else. Nothing mattered anymore.

Darkness embraced her with its immaculate arms and slowly her sobbing faded. Fighting against the sleep that tried to overwhelm her, the girl pinched herself in order to stay awake. But as the night had completely engulfed her, she ceased her battle and closed her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

She didn't notice anymore that someone was watching her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He adjusted his round glasses and looked again, quite dumbfounded.

There she was.

Alone.

Sleeping.

Vulnerable.

This was too good to be true.

Grinning softly, he took a few steps forwards. The Uchiha could be happy: he had found the girl in a couple of hours. Too easy, really.

In less than a minute he was standing next to the sleeping girl and crouched down. Taking a good look at her face, Kabuto caressed her cheek.

So soft…

It was too bad he couldn't touch her. Not if he wanted to make it till the end of the day. The Uchiha seemed to harbour feelings for this little one. Not that he could blame him, though…

This girl… she really was something. It was almost as if she was some magical creature, so pure and fragile as she looked sleeping there on the moss. With the raven-coloured locks falling gracefully around her pale face, it was… enchanting.

He sighed softly before retreating his hand. For this one time, someone was out of his league.

Tugging his hand in his pocket, he pulled a syringe out and stung it into the thin neck of the snoozing girl. She flinched and her eyelids flew open, revealing opal-like eyes. Kabuto was mesmerized.

Never in his entire, shitty life had he seen such eyes. Truly beautiful. They were hypnotizing, like the full moon that was glowing at the nightly sky at this very moment. It was as if she could look right through him.

Hinata was just as astonished as the strange man in front of her was.

Who was he? He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place him. An old friend perhaps? But she had learned to never trust anyone. And what was that little sting from before? Feeling quite light-headed, she took another good look in the steal-grey eyes and was truly aghast with what she saw.

Kabuto noticed as the skin of the girl went from blank to deathly pale and saw her shaking. But before he could wonder what was wrong, she spoke.

"W-Why… do you enjoy k-killing people so m-much…?" The whisper was soft, almost inaudible for an outsider, but Kabuto had heard it very clearly. He blinked.

Even more flabbergasted than he already was, the grey-haired man opened his mouth and closed it almost immediately again. This girl was… strange.

What did she mean by that?

She didn't really… look right through him… did she?

Well, it didn't matter anyway. He had seen stranger things.

Kabuto opened his mouth again. She asked him a question, and as a polite young man he was to answer. "I like the sight of blood…" Grinning almost wickedly, he saw that Hinata had turned away from him and forced her to look him in the eye again.

A shudder went through her spine and her eyes widened before closing tightly.

"N-No… I don't wa-want… to s-see… _that_…"

Flashes shot through her head.

Red blood staining the walls. Dripping from it. It was everywhere.

Bodies lying on the floor motionless, mouths hanging open in utter shock.

Eyes rolled back, showing only white.

That rotten smell…

Collapsing, she panted heavily. A wave of nausea hit her, she felt it burning at the inside.

This man… was no good. He was evil. She needed to get away from him. If only she didn't … feel this… dizzy…

Sleep suddenly seemed to overpower her, but she didn't want to… not with him near… Closing her eyelids and opening them again, Hinata noticed they seemed to feel heavier and heavier with each passing second. Her head spinning, she tried to fight this overwhelming tiredness, but it was hard.

Cool grey eyes were fixated on the girl.

Good. It shouldn't take too long before the injection would overpower her…

THUD

She fell backwards, brown leafs rustled thoroughly under the weight. Kabuto took another good look at her.

She looked like a fallen angel.

And he was the demon….

…the devil that would take the former creature of light with him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**End of chapter one.**_

**-is nervous- Well, that was chapter one. What did you think? Creepy? Angsty? Romantic? (grins) It was just an idea that popped up randomly, so if you don't like it, I won't continue… I just wanted to let it out, it was probably not a great idea, but I was just too impatient! (rereads)… A shit, forget I said anything. Just review, please!!! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Exaltation.**

**I'm so happy right now, I just read all the reviews and they almost made me blush! D Thank you so much, everyone who reviewed! I want to write even more now. X) Anyways, hope you like this chapter too!! But be warned: Character death!!!! I changed the story's rating into M, because of some gore in this chapter. I'm really sorry if some people don't like it, but… this is just my imagination:) Oh, and before I forget: Please tell me if you see (too) much grammatical errors! It's just, I'm not English (I'm Dutch actually), so I would really appreciate it if you see something and note me about it. It would help me truly. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! (you know what I mean)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Chapter two.**_

Eyelids fluttered open.

Opal eyes gazed around slowly, but widened suddenly when realization appeared in them.

_This was a strange room._

With a shocked gasp Hinata shot up, and fell almost immediately down again, attacked with an agonizing pain. Moaning softly, she tried to sit up very slowly, careful to not strain her aching body any further. Hands gripping the greasy mattress under her tightly, she heaved her body up.

Nausea overwhelmed her. Her head was spinning so severely that she almost collapsed. With fast, raspy breaths she leaned against the bare wall behind her. Trying to calm herself a little, the girl closed her eyes tightly and raised a shaking hand to her temple.

When the overrunning wave of nausea slowly died down, Hinata re-opened her eyes and glanced around once again, from under her raven-coloured locks.

She could barely distinguish one wall from another. The room held nothing, except for the mattress. It was empty, just like she felt. No presence of another living creature but herself.

With no windows, the room was pitch-black. Hinata didn't like the sun, but she wished that it had shined its bright light upon her now and warmed her body. She felt very alone. It reminded her of her youth.

Loneliness…

Mommy…

No.

Don't think about her anymore. She's gone.

A lost soul…

A chilling feeling dawned upon her senses. Shivering in the numb coldness, she could only look as the shadows appeared again, looking at her with dead eyes.

"G-Go a-aw-away…" The girl backed away fearfully, back pressing even more into the solid bricks of cold stone. Silhouettes reached out to her, mouths hanging open as if they silently called her name. No sound was made, but Hinata still heard them, whispers echoing in her mind. Thin fingers grazed her skin, almost gently, leaving a trace of coldness behind. A shudder went down her spine as she attempted to move away from the dead hands, but failed. The girl squeezed her eyes closed, bringing shaking hands up to her ears as if to block the whispering.

The cold fingers traced her body, she couldn't escape them.

She wanted them to go away.

She didn't wish for this.

"L-Leave me a-alone… Leave me a-alone…"

A surprisingly warm hand among the cold ones touched her check, caressing it softly with rough fingers. The voices in her head disappeared bit by bit, leaving only a divine silence.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Hinata let her hands fall at her sides and slowly opened her eyes.

Pure white met overwhelming black.

For a moment it was only them, the world around them was vanished.

Then Hinata remembered how to breathe again and gasped for air.

"You…" she whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke shot a glare at his cell phone.

And again.

And again.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and threw the cursed thing against the wall. Scattered pieces of plastic flew around everywhere, but he didn't care.

He was angry.

He was pissed.

He was enraged.

"Goddamnit!" Yelling out loud, he banged on his desk and cursed a few times.

Where the HELL was Yakushi?!

The bastard should've returned again, or at least he could have fuckin' called.

If that son of a bitch had fled, he would hunt him down and make him wish he had never been born…

His resentful thoughts were interrupted by someone who was knocking on the door rather harshly and came in three seconds later, not waiting for permission to enter.

The Uchiha was rather surprised when someone dared to barge into his office like that and was about to give said person a piece of his mind, but the guy spoke before he could even begin the colourful diatribe. He looked quite pale and his eyes shifted from side to side while he heaved, as if he had seen something gruesome.

"S-Sir, you're not g-gonna like th-this…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holy mother of gods.

**Fuck. **

He just stared at the sight in front of him as someone behind him threw up.

This had to be the most sickening thing he had ever seen. And this came from a man who was at the top of a disreputable and dangerous clan that had made killing an almost daily routine.

The unbearable smell of rotting flesh attacked his senses and swiftly he put a hand on his mouth, before he would have to puke too.

Lying in the alley, Yakushi Kabuto looked straight at him.

If he still would have had any eyes, that is.

Blood was still dripping out of the gaping holes, leaving traces on the face as if they were tears. On his cheek was a single slit, but it formed a thin line compared to the large secant in his neck. Flesh was torn apart like it was primed with a razorblade, neatly slashed in one move.

The body lay in a strange position; crouched against the blood-smeared wall, arms crammed behind the back. Sasuke walked over to the body while ignoring the horrified gasps of his co-workers and gave it a slight nudge with his leather shoes. The body fell forwards, now showing what was left of the arms.

Where the hands should have been were two bloodied stumps, pieces of skin hung onto the remnants of the arms as shredded fibres.

But a large wound in his back was what gained the attention of the Uchiha.

Shaped into the form of a fan, it looked familiar.

**Very** familiar.

It was now clear to him that a certain _someone_ wanted to give off a sign.

And that someone had _her _now.

**Shit. **

Seemingly unaffected, he turned around again to his men who were right behind him, looking with fear-stricken expressions from the slaughtered body to their boss, and were taken aback by the grim expression he wore.

The Uchiha glared at every single person, one by one, his dark eyes boring a hole into them.

"Find out who did this."

He gave his former right hand one last glance. "They have the girl now… I want her. Alive."

He walked away, never looking back at the sight behind him.

"And clean up this mess…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He smirked.

"Yes, it is me indeed… surprised…?"

She nodded slightly, too shocked to say anything.

Here, in front of her, was…

…a man whom she thought had…

…passed away.

Surely, it hadn't been the first time she had seen dead people, but this one looked very alive.

He still had his stoic expression, the one he always wore in the past. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded once again, still thinking that she had to be delusional. It couldn't really be _him_…

He lifted her from the filthy mattress. "Let's get out of here…"

Hinata smiled softly, carefully putting an arm around his neck for supporting herself.

She felt safe now.

In his arms.

He would protect her.

Yes.

She wouldn't be alone anymore.

Leaning against his chest, she sighed contently and closed her tired eyes. She could finally sleep peacefully again. No more faces that would haunting her in her dreams.

No more shadows, except for hers and his one, contrasting slightly with the walls they were passing by.

No more whispers, save for the soothing nothings he murmured to her occasionally.

No more cold hands, but only warm ones that held her protectively, shielding her from the dangerous outer world around her.

It didn't even matter to her that there were vague stains of blood on them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The door was slammed shut.

Sasuke leaned against it, closing his eyes while gripping his dark hair tightly.

**Fuck.**

This couldn't be happening.

It was just a dream or something.

Yeah, that's it.

He would wake up, and nothing that had occurred would've actually happened. Everything would be just a dream. A hallucination.

While he stumbled over to his desk, he stepped on the remaining pieces of his phone. Looking down, the Uchiha realized that everything was not just a fragmentation of his own, retarded fantasy.

It _did _happen.

He heaved and collapsed on his expensive Persian carpet.

Trying to overpower the sudden feeling of nausea, Sasuke let himself fall backwards, back hitting the soft outlines of the material beneath him.

Really, he didn't give a shit about Yakushi.

The thing that bothered him was where Hinata was at this moment.

Who had taken her away, probably finished Kabuto off as well.

And he already had a pretty good idea who it was, and why.

Not only was the fan a sign, the out-jutted eyes and the disappeared hands clearly meant something too.

**He **still lived.

He apparently cared for Hinata and wanted to protect her…

…protect her from the roaming eyes and filthy hands of Yakushi Kabuto.

Sasuke cursed silently. Not only Kabuto, but himself as well.

Damnit!

He **knew** it wasn't a good idea to sent Yakushi for searching her. He **knew **that the bastard couldn't really control himself with girls, especially the innocent and fragile-looking ones.

But he still sent him to look for her. **He** sent that son of a bitch, thinking that his menace would hold him from doing… things to her.

It was his fault. His fault entirely.

He could only hope that Hinata was still untainted.

He could only beg to the Gods above him that she would be alive.

He could only guess where Itachi would take her to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He looked at the small form in his arms.

It was strange, really.

How she could sleep after all that had happened.

Apparently, she felt safe.

He grinned.

She shouldn't feel that way.

Not with him.

He was a dangerous man.

But even when she could read people's souls, she still trusted him.

Even when she could see what he had done in the past, she still felt safe with him.

Even when she could sense what he would do in the future, she still slept in his arms.

Itachi sighed. He didn't know why. He didn't even know why he had saved her out of the grasp from that silver-haired man. Normally he wouldn't give a shit. He didn't even care when his family acted like he was dead. He didn't even move a muscle when a war between his clan and hers erupted and halve of the ones involved died. And it left him most certainly cold when he had heard what his little brother had done.

Never, once in his life, had Itachi cared for anyone. Let alone acknowledge anyone.

Anyone except for a certain white-eyed girl.

He didn't know why she affected him so much.

But what he did know was that he felt a strange rage boiling within him, eating his normal apathetic appearance away, when he saw her being harassed by that guy. Not that the latter lived long enough to procedure his foolish actions, though…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Flashback.**_

_I saw her. _

_How strange it was. I hadn't seen her for a long time, and now she was there. Sleeping._

_She just lay there motionless, like a creature of heaven. Shivering slightly in the coldness of the dark night, she moved a little, nightgown ruffling. But she didn't awake. Peaceful, it gave a calming and soothing effect. _

_The only fact that annoyed me, though, was that she wasn't alone. _

_A man was bent over her, touching her face. Whispering a few words, his hand slit down to her collarbone. Recognizing him as Yakushi Kabuto, I confirmed my suspicions that my little brother was behind this. _

_I felt the tiniest sting of anger. It was long ago I had resentful feelings, but something inside of me made me take my tantō(¹) and calmly I walked over to the disturbing scene. _

_The man didn't even notice I was standing behind him, for he was too occupied. However, he did seem to notice the blade on his neck as I put it there quite harshly._

"_What, if I may inquire, are you doing…?"_

_The other didn't answer, just grinned. Seemingly he didn't care that he was threatened by a cloaked stranger. _

_Finally he answered. "That really doesn't concern you."_

_My expression didn't change.. "It does, actually…" Moving the tantō from his neck to his cheek, I slowly draw a slender line. He cringed a little as the blood dripped on the white gown of the girl. I continued speaking. "Who hired you?" Although I already knew the answer, I decided to play a little game with Yakushi. _

_He adjusted his glasses. "I don't know what you're talking about…"_

_Hn._

_A good liar. Like me, he kept his face stoic._

"_I'm sure you don't… Well, it doesn't matter. You are still to die. Now that you assailed her, you have perpetuated your destiny. You will never touch her anymore…" The tantō was lifted from his neck. _

_Blood-curling screams filled the empty streets and echoed through them for an eternity. _

_I wiped some blood off, while I threw the filthy hands that had dared to touch **her **in a trashcan, were they belonged._

_The owner of the hands stared at me with an empty look, as if not believing what just had happened. I stared back stoically, not caring for his pain._

_He stared at the remnants of his arms, while the blood began to form little puddles on the ground. "You'll pay for that…" Lifting his head up, the silver-haired man spat at me. _

_I didn't move a muscle. "You are not in the position to utter any menaces…" Crouching down, I came at eye-level with the sweating man. All his blood had drained from his face, leaving only a deathly pale countenance. Pressing the cool blade harshly against the crook of his neck, I almost felt the shudder travel through his spine. A thin stream of red liquid travelled down, dripping onto the ground. _

_I could feel the hate radiating off of him and smirked. It seemed that I was the best in retaining my emotions after all._

_Removing the tantō, I turned it a few times right in front of his grey eyes. "And this…" I pressed the point slightly against his eye socket, "…is the last you shall see from this world." _

_He didn't budge. "See you in hell, then…" He grinned wickedly. "Maybe sooner than you think."_

_I decided he had said enough. Pressing the point further, I found his choking sounds rather satisfying. _

_Another scream was heard. Soon the screams were turned into horrified shrieks, for I twisted the point a few times, torturing the man to no end. _

_I enjoyed his suffering. _

_Those eyes, which had stared at _her_ shamelessly, were no longer more now._

_Nobody was to look at her, except for me. _

_That, I decided right there and then. _

_She was mine. _

_I had to make that clear to everyone. _

_Including my brother._

_**End flashback**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(¹) A tantō is a common Japanese single- or double-edged knife. If you're interested, look on There's much info about it.

**_End of chapter two._**

**A/N: (Yawns) Well, it's 23.39 here right now, so I'm a little tired! This was chapter two, personally I think it kinda sucked, but I can't seem to make it otherwise. So I hope you guys still like it:) I'm really sorry if there's someone who doesn't want to read this story anymore because of the gore… But review, please? (puppy dog-eyes) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Exaltation.**

**A/N: -dramatic voice- Chapter three has arrived! (ahem) Sorry, just wanted to say that:3 But anyways, I wanted to thank all the reviewers again, all of your comments made me really happy! XD So, thanks! –sigh- I'm ranting again, please enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Three words; Don't. own. it. (all right, all right, so technically "don't" is two words… Whatever.) **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Chapter three. **_

_He ran. _

_Feet dragging him to an unknown destination, the little boy glanced around fearfully, heart beating in his throat so severely that it almost seemed as if it wanted to jump out._

_It was dark._

_It was so dark…_

_But he could sense them. Those people who had done bad things. They were after him, chasing him like a predator follows his prey, reaching out to grab him. He ignored their deafening shouting, which reminded him so much of the howling of wolves towards the full moon._

_After an eternal run for his life, the angry voices seemed to fade slowly in the insurmountable obscurity. The boy felt their presences disappear bit by bit, and so did his fear. _

_Finally… He was safe._

_He let his breath out that he had held for a long time and inhaled deeply, filling his strained lungs with fresh, sweet air. _

_He took another good look around; just to be sure._

_No one. _

_Halting a little, the boy sighed relieved. _

_At last, he was alone. _

_The persons behind him seemed to have dropped out, no longer caring about that little child that had escaped from their grasp._

_He slowly began to walk again, only to barge into someone who was apparently right in front of him; the latter fell onto the ground. _

_The little boy was shocked. He didn't expect someone else here, at this ominous place. As he tried to look who it was, the small girl on the ground hid her face from him. Well, at least that was what he thought she was, for she had long, dark hair flowing around her shoulders. _

"_Who are you?" Curiously he stared at the girl, waiting for an answer. _

_Finally she looked up at him, her big opal eyes shocking the boy._

"_What are you doing here…" he croaked hoarsely. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke shot up, sweat covering his whole countenance.

_Damn…_

'That dream again…'

Groaning a little he glanced at his alarm-clock and immediately fell back into his white pillow, cursing a few times.

The luminous marks indicated that it was only 4.24 hours.

4.24 In the goddamn **morning**!

Wait…

4.24 hours?

He sat up again and gave the cursed clock another, suspicious look, as if he wanted to be sure that it wasn't a hallucination.

4.24… It was at that time that…

No. Forget that.

The Uchiha closed his eyes and opened them again, trying to exile the abominable memories that flooded in his mind out of his head forever.

No…

He didn't want to remember that…

Fuck!

The Uchiha turned around and thumped in the pillow a few times, before squeezing his face in the soft material. Right now he wanted to sleep, and not raking up some annoying ghosts from the past.

Trying to lock his mind from everything but a good night's rest, he shut his eyes once again and impatiently waited to fall back to sleep.

And waited.

And waited.

But after a few more minutes of waiting, he cursed the Gods for this inequitable deprive of rest and pushed the sheets agitated from his body. Stomping through his mansion, he didn't even bother to turn the lights on and waltzed straight to his liquor stock.

Damn, he needed a drink.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Startled she woke up, eyes wide from fear.

She was certain she had heard someone screaming. A woman? Or a man?

Panting heavily, she glanced around, trying to find the source of that incisive sound that had cut right through her very soul. She shivered in the sudden coldness and could see her own breath, clouding slightly before her trembling lips before disappearing again. That could only mean one thing. As Hinata looked at the corner, her suspicions were confirmed.

Her moonstone eyes met a silhouette, staring straight at her with an expression void of any emotions.

Hinata gasped.

"W-Who are y-you…?" She tried to sound brave, but failed a bit, for her voice was quivering with fear.

The shadow didn't move, only looked at her with those lifeless eyes. A rather perilous aura was radiating off of it, like some sort of miasmatic cloud.

It was clear to the frightened girl that this ghost wasn't very nice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The source of warmth ness that was next to him suddenly left its place.

Opening his eyes, Itachi glanced around, searching for said warmth.

Damn. It was cold.

Beside him was Hinata, sitting up so that he couldn't see her face. He turned around slightly, but she didn't even notice, for she was too busy staring at a corner.

Strange girl. She probably had a nightm…

"W-Who are y-you…?"

Upon hearing her trembling voice, Itachi froze in his movements.

She said _what_?

Realization dawned upon him.

Another creature was in their presence.

Not a living creature, though. And certainly not a friendly one either. That much he could assess. Although Itachi couldn't see anything, a rather hazardous feeling was felt as he looked at the corner Hinata had been staring at like she was hypnotized. Speaking of which, the girl hadn't moved for quite a while now. His eyes slowly shifted from the ill corner towards said girl.

Hn.

Not good.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As he was lying on the floor of his basement a bit intoxicated, a rather brilliant idea suddenly had occurred to Uchiha Sasuke.

Great.

Fuckin' great!

Why hadn't he thought of that before?

Surely, his old _friend_ could help him with his shitty little problem.

Although he hadn't spoken him for a few years, he would still remember him. Of that he was sure.

Yeah, he would call him right now.

This really _was_ too fuckin' great.

But there was just one tiny problem. As he reached into his pocket (which was quite problematic, considering the fact he was drunk _and _in a kind of… strange position) to reach for his cell phone, it suddenly came back again.

He had smashed his last phone against the wall. Kind of.

Fuck.

Somebody up there really hated him.

The Uchiha sighed and glanced around.

Where the hell was that bottle of sake?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

White orbs stared back at him, but they weren't Hinata's.

Actually, there sitting next to him, wasn't Hinata at all.

Although it was her body, she was no longer there. He could sense it. Concealing in its 'host', the ghost was glaring very deathly at him right now. **Very** deathly. But he wasn't an Uchiha for nothing. He calmly stared back.

Pale eyes narrowed dangerously.

Before Itachi even had the time to react, a pair of hands had shut around his neck very tautly, trying to choke him. Although he didn't show it, he was slightly surprised at the strength the frail girl was holding him with. But then again, she was possessed by a seemingly evil spirit.

Well, not that it mattered…

He was still the stronger one.

Raising both of his hands and gripping the fingers that were strangled around his neck, Itachi pulled them off one by one with little difficultly and pushed the girl backwards. She fell on the mattress, back pushed in the soft material as the other sat on top of her.

'Hinata' glared at him. "Let go of me." She spoke in a very low voice, not her own.

"No."

Itachi didn't budge as the girl tried to spit at him. He held both of her wrists above her head with one hand while his other one touched her cheek.

She shook the hand off, struggling to get free. "I said… **Let go of me. **Or you will **pay,** Uchiha Itachi…"

Her venomous tone could have made a lion cry, but Itachi's expression was the same as always as he repeated his mocking answer. "No."

He had to admit, this would be rather… funny, as one would call it, weren't it for the fact he had a very pissed-off possessed creature in his grip right now. Suddenly he noticed red drops, falling onto the white sheets. She was bleeding. So the former Uchiha did the only thing a sane man would do in his situation.

He slapped her.

"Wake up, Hinata."

The glare seemed to intensify for a single moment before the opal-like eyes lightened up even more, then closed.

A rasping breath was heard.

Eyelids opened tiredly, and opal orbs widened at the sight above them.

"A-Ano… It-Itachi, could y-you please g-get off o-of m-me…?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Where am I?"_

_A pale girl wandered around in the oppressive dark, like a lost puppy. She couldn't see a thing, except for the lingering strings of mist, hanging around her like butterflies around a sweet-scenting flower. It was almost as if it were hands, crawling over her skin. _

_Suddenly she felt an obscure presence behind her. Not wanting to meet those dead eyes she knew the being owned, the girl slowly turned around._

_She gasped softly. _

_There standing was the same silhouette that had put her in this strange world. It just stared at her, not moving. But then it opened its mouth, revealing a row of sharp, razor-like teeth. _

_The girl shivered. "Wh-Who are y-you?" _

_The creature licked its thin lips. "You know who I am."_

_The girl shook her head. "I-I really d-don't…"_

_Disappearing a moment, it suddenly stood right before her. Gasping, she took a trembling step back. The creature grinned. "Remember me."_

_It neared again. "**Remember me."** Before the girl could run or even move, a pale, rotting hand was extended and closed around her wrist, pulling her closer._

"_**Remember me."** The whisper was honey-sweet, but it held a malevolent tone underneath it._

_As the being lowered its face, it sneered before opening its mouth again. _

_Teeth sank into frail skin._

_She screamed, eyes closing in agony. _

"_S-Stop! Please, p-please stop!" _

_A sudden burning sensation was felt on her cheek. _

"_**Wake up, Hinata." **The voice echoed in her mind. The girl opened her eyes again. _

She was shocked.

"A-Ano… It-Itachi, could y-you please g-get off o-of m-me…?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**End of chapter three.**_

**A/N: Uhm, well… that was it! Sorry, it was kinda short, I know, but it seemed like a good end. And in case you were wondering what Itachi and Hinata were doing in the same bed (if you'd bad thoughts, I'm gonna slap you!)… well, let's just say they went to a sleazy hotel and there was only one bed! Haha, but that's kinda corny to put in the story, so please don't think it 'MEANS' something. Besides, Itachi vowed to protect her, so… nothing dirty or anything... ;) but anyways, hope you liked it! I'll try to update a.s.a.p. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Exaltation.**

**A/N: -sighs- Did I already told you how much I HATE Maths? If not, I'll do it now: It S-u-c-k-s, with a capital S. I got an insufficient mark (again), I'm so screwed right now… - -' Well, at least I got reviews, they made my day! D So thank you very, very much! And, good news, I have vacation! One whole week! Whoooooot!!!! XD Hopefully that means I can update sooner now…. ) **

**Disclaimer: The word 'disclaimer' says enough, right?**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Chapter four.**_

Eyelids cracked open and dark eyes stared lazily at the ceiling, before squinting slightly.

Ah, _fuck!_

The light. It was hurting his eyes like hell.

He closed them immediately again, trying to exile all that damn light that was burning a fucking hole in his retina. His already aching head began to thump dully, indicating the beginning of a very, _very_ large headache.

Damn.

He shouldn't have taken that last gulp of sake.

Well, at least he fell asleep again… without dreaming, too.

Whoopee.

Just great.

Sighing gloomily, Uchiha Sasuke tried to sit up, but failed miserably. After one attempt he already ceased his actions and let himself rest on the cold floor, next to the pieces of a shattered bottle that were lying in a puddle of turbid liquid.

God, he hated his life.

The stupid morons he had to work with. His '_friends_' who were either so fuckin' scared of him that they practically pissed their pants when he was near, or just loved the amount of money he had on his bank account. This god-forsaken house that was **way **too expensive, and way too big too. He lived alone and still owned five bedrooms, for fuck's sake!

Jezus.

He was sounding like a whiny little bitch right now.

He needed to get laid.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He hadn't slept anymore.

Just spent the rest of the night waiting for the dawn and looking.

Looking as she fell asleep again, like nothing had happened.

As if she didn't try to strangle him to death ten minutes earlier.

Not that he was afraid or anything.

Most certainly not.

He was just curious.

Who had it been? Clearly the ghost wasn't someone who had liked him when he or she was still alive. But it was strange, though. Why did it possess Hinata?

It wasn't like she had done anything wrong.

Well, that was he supposed. Hinata couldn't hurt a fly. He had already learned that when they were still young, many years ago.

No, it had something to do with himself. The spirit knew that the snoozing girl in front of him was the only person he had ever cared for in his entire life.

Hell, she even was the only human being he had ever looked at without a glance full of hidden contempt as the one he cast to everyone else around him, disgusted by the behavior of those thoughtless creatures that had named themselves the rightful owners of anything that was breathing and where they could lay a hand on. Repulsive, really.

She was nothing like those filthy beings. She would never hurt someone intentionally, wasn't even capable of hating.

And she was the only person who had ever looked at him genuinely. She hadn't condemned him like everyone else had done, she just stared at him as if she wanted to know who he was.

Who he truly was, under the disguise of eternal stoic ness, beneath that contumelious mask that he had worn for so long that he had forgotten who he was.

The towering wall that he had built around him over the years, brick for brick, was broken down by that single stare. The light had shown through the holes, blinding him but enlighten him too.

She had seen him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

A groan was heard, before the slight ruffle of sheets and a body that shifted on a mattress.

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

Another irritated sigh.

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

"Jesus… All right, all right…. I'm up, you damn thing…. Tsch, how troublesome…"

Nara Shikamaru pushed the white sheets off of him and got out of his bed, not exactly doing his best to hurry. If it was Ino calling him, _again, _he would move to another country. That woman really was annoying.

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

The mobile phone was beeping and vibrating almost impatiently, as if signaling to its lazy owner to answer the call a.s.a.p. Lucky for him, the brown-haired man listened.

"…What?"

"_My my, cantankerous, aren't we…?"_

Shikamaru sighed. He didn't know himself if it was from relief because that insolent blonde wasn't the one harassing him at this early time (it was only eleven o'clock in the morning, goddamnit!), or from agitation because someone else dared to bother him with something that was probably a complete waste of his time. After hearing the mocking tone, he decided it was both.

"…Who do I have the pleasure to speak with?" Maybe, if he would answer as sarcastically as possible, the other would hang up, and then he could go back to his warm and comfortable bed. Ah, that sounded so appealing...

But unfortunately for him, the other was seemingly being very persistent.

"_Does the name Sasuke refresh your memory, Nara?"_

Oh, great. Another ignorant moron who thought that he could remember every single name he had ever countered in his life. The fact he had an IQ of over 200, didn't mean he was using it too.

"Sorry, doesn't ring any bells. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to…"

"_You don't remember me, Nara Shikamaru? Your college friend, Uchiha Sasuke…" _Only a very observing person would have heard the slightly irritated undertone in the voice of the other man. But Shikamaru was a very observant person, even though he would rarely show it. And that was why he recognized the voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke…. Long time since I last talked to you…"

The other laughed, but it was hardly heard at the other side. _"So you DO still know me. Glad to know…"_

The brown-haired man rolled his eyes. 'Still as merry as ever, I hear….' He groaned inwardly. "So, what did you call me for…"

The other waited for a while before he spoke. _"Are you still working at that sleazy office, Nara…?"_

Shikamaru was getting quite pissed now. Did that arrogant prick only wake him up to inform him about the not-so-tidy condition his working place was currently established in? It seemed like this call was a waste of his time after all.

"Look Uchiha, I don't know in which fancy estate you're living right now, but unlike certain prestigious heirs, I _do _have to pay my rent… So if you don't have to say anything significant, I'll…"

The other interrupted him before he could even finish his sentence. _"I'll take that as a yes. That's good. I have a favor to ask…"_

Shikamaru was a bit dumbfounded. Did the Uchiha just ask him a favor? **The **Uchiha Sasuke? Well, this was a shocker. From what he still could remember from his college years, the Uchiha _never_ asked _anyone _for favors. Were we even speaking about the same Sasuke?

"…A favor?"

"_Yes. A…favor." _The agitated intonation was clearly noticeable right now.

The Nara grinned a little. Maybe his good ol' study pal was in an awful scrape. "All right, shoot it. But it'll cost you a few bucks…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bright sunlight shined through the remnants of what once were curtains, but consisted of a few shredded and churlish cloths now, hanging in front of the damaged window.

She had missed the sun.

Se hated it, but she longed for it too.

The warmth ness reminded her of her mother's arms, holding her tightly and making her forget about the rest of the world.

The rays were like her fingers that grazed her face gently, combing through her dark hair and wiping the tears away, soothing her with motherly words.

And the light…

…that blinding light.

It was just like her face.

Shining brightly, just like the sun, her mother would smile at her in a way she only did to her.

She had always smiled. Hinata had loved her smile. So she had loved the sun too.

That day, she had smiled too. Right before it happened.

That day…

Yes, she remembered it very clearly.

It was the day the sun stopped shining for her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Flashback.**_

_I frowned._

_Mommy didn't see me. She was looking at something else, not even noticing that I was there. _

_Suddenly it hit me. She wanted to play a game! Giggling softly, I carefully shuffled towards her, determined to scare her. She would always laugh at me then. I wanted to see mommy smile. _

_I took another step. Mommy still didn't see me. _

_Wondering what kind of game this was, I suddenly tripped over my own feet clumsily. As I lay there on the soft carpet, I pouted. Mommy had surely noticed me now. As I looked up, I expected her soft smile. But it wasn't there. The usual sparkle in her eyes had disappeared. _

_Fear. _

_It was fear that I saw in her eyes. _

_It scared me. _

_Why was mommy afraid? _

_I didn't want her to be afraid. I wanted to see her smile. _

_Her lips formed a few words. I blinked. _

_She mouthed the same words again, emphasizing every syllable slowly now. _

_Suddenly something moved. From out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow. Panic overtook me. _

_No._

_No shadows. _

_Please leave._

_Go away. _

_I don't want to see you… _

_Fearfully I looked at my mother again. And I saw it clearly. _

_It flickered slightly in the light. I opened my mouth to yell at my mother, but no sound came out of my throat. _

_Her eyes suddenly widened. She stumbled forwards, but before she had taken two steps, she fell down on her knees. Stretching a shaking hand out to me, she heaved and coughed. Blood leaked from her lips, making them red. Drops of red liquid fell down, contrasting with the carpet. I saw the knife, sticking out of her body. Tears began to leak from my face, falling onto the ground while I just stared. Her head was suddenly raised, her eyes no longer shining brightly. She mouthed something. And this time I saw what she was trying to say._

_Run. _

_Run away from here._

_My eyes shifted from my mother's form to the shadow that was standing behind her. I gasped softly. _

_What was **he** doing?_

_He looked at mommy who was now lying on the ground, his eyes blazing with a strange hate that I had never seen before. It scared me even more than I already was. _

_Mommy._

_I wanted to run to her, to heal her, to make her alive again. _

_But I couldn't. I was too late. _

_Standing next to **him**, a silhouette was bent over my mother's body slightly. He didn't even seem to notice. Long hair was flowing around it, making the face invisible for me. Suddenly its head was lifted, white eyes stared at me. _

_I froze. _

_Mommy was looking at me. _

_But she wasn't smiling. There was no life in her eyes. _

_They were empty._

_I turned around, not wanting to see those dead eyes any longer._

_I ran. _

_**End flashback**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tears were falling once again. Hinata sniffed a little while she tried to wipe them away, but it held no avail, for they kept on coming.

It was since that dreadful day she didn't like the sun anymore.

The warmth ness could no longer warm her, holding her body like _she_ used to do. She didn't want to feel the rays of brightness on her face, she couldn't look at the light without hate anymore.

The sun was no longer the sun for her.

It was a torment, an agony, a painful memory that cut right through her soul.

And even though it would warm her when her body felt cold, it didn't warm her heart. Even though she missed it sometimes, she would hate it too, deep down in her mind.

It shined no longer...

Feeling someone's eyes focused on her, she turned to their owner and sighed relieved upon seeing who it was.

He was there.

He had always been there.

Maybe he could be her new light.

Itachi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_End of chapter four._**

**A/N: I thought that last line was sweet. :) Well, hope you liked it! I know, the sun-dilemma was probably a bit vague, but I couldn't explain myself properly. Hinata thinks of her mother as the sun, so since her mother died she could no longer look at it without remembering her mother. And she didn't want to. Although she missed her mother, she didn't want to be remembered of her. It pained her. Hope I wasn't too indefinite!**

**But anyways, now that I have vacation (is still excited about it), I can update hopefully faster!!! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Exaltation.**

**A/N: Yes, I'm still enjoying my vacation!! XD Hurray for freedom! Whoopee for a Maths-free week!! And thank-you for the reviewers:) I'm glad most of you liked it, I was kinda unsure about it… Well, hope you'll like this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto & Co, and I'll probably never do… (Wow! That rhymed a little! Who could've thought I was a poet? Lol) **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Chapter five.**_

"Uhmm… I-Itachi-san?" Shyly she looked up, trying not to blush as the other glanced her way. Nodding, he signaled for her to continue. She got the hint and spoke, struggling a bit while searching for the right words.

"That n-night… Wh-What happened… Did I…"

He interrupted her stuttering, already knowing what was troubling her. "No, you didn't hurt me… Don't feel guilty, Hinata." He heard her letting out a breath that she apparently had been holding for a long time and sighed inwardly.

That girl…

…always worrying about others, about useless things. If he didn't know better, he would say that she was weak. Worthless. Pathetic.

Luckily Itachi knew better.

He glanced another time at the fidgeting girl beside him, before directing his gaze upon the long, devious path before them; they had yet to walk a few miles before reaching their destination for that night.

Hinata seemed to know this. Although he sensed that she was beginning to feel exhausted, she didn't complain. Actually, beside those few words she had murmured just now, the girl had not spoken since they had left.

Although he knew that she was shy, the former Uchiha thought that it was still a bit peculiar. But before he could voice his thoughts, she already spoke before him.

"I-Itachi-san… W-Will you p-please pro-protect me…?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata was worried.

What had she done?

The previous night… What had happened? Itachi-san didn't seem to care, but she could sense a trace of worried ness deep down in him, something he hardly ever was, let alone showed it.

She was scared to ask…

… But she had to know. She needed to know if he was mad at her.

Before _they _would come.

"Uhmm… I-Itachi-san?"

Her companion turned his head slightly to her direction, signalling he was listening. After a curt nod she gulped and regained her voice, trying to speak up without stuttering.

"That n-night… Wh-What happened… Did I…"

She couldn't finish her sentence for he interrupted her, as if he had guessed what she was trying to say. "No, you didn't hurt me… Don't feel guilty, Hinata."

A weight was lifted of her shoulders and she exhaled deeply, a shy smile forming on her lips. Itachi wasn't mad at her…

It made her happy.

He didn't hate her.

He cared for her.

But would he save her another time?

The stone that had been lifted from her heart seemed to come back, even heavier than before. As she felt his eyes on her Hinata began fidgeting, an old childhood habit that she never learned to abolish.

She sensed an increase of his concern and silently began to panic. What was wrong? Did he know about _them, _who would come soon? She didn't … tell him, did she?

She couldn't. It wasn't allowed.

But she wanted to ask him something, though. That simple question that was on her mind for such a long time now. She hoped it wouldn't provoke his suspicions any further.

"I-Itachi-san… W-Will you p-please pro-protect me…?"

Hinata heard him blink. She knew it probably would be a strange question for him, but she really needed to know, before…

A slight rustle was heard.

Closing her eyes, Hinata tightly held Itachi's cloak.

It was too late for his answer.

But she still hoped he would care for her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You can leave now."

The other man nodded and turned around, walking to the door seemingly calm. An outsider wouldn't see his nervousness, but if one would look better, he could see a single drop of sweat travelling down his temples. As he closed the door, he leaned slightly against the door.

_Damn…_

That boss of his…

He would rather jump off a cliff than to say it out loud, but his employer had more mood swings than his pregnant girlfriend would have from time to time. And they were more violent than hers, too.

Frightening, really.

The man shuddered before walking away hastily, wanting to get away as fast as possible before the Uchiha would be back to his normal bad tempered self.

At least he got his phone back. Everyone who worked under him knew that their boss couldn't cooperate well with the modern technique of nowadays.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You can leave now." He followed the man with his dark eyes as the other left the office. After the door was closed with an agile sweep, the Uchiha leaned back in his chair and smirked.

Everything would be solved soon now.

Nara Shikamaru was one of the best detectives that walked around on this shitty planet. Surely, he would have solved this 'case' in a couple of days.

Yes, it was just a matter of time before he would have his beloved flower back.

No one who could stop him.

Not even his brother.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He blinked.

What a silly girl. Why would she ask him such a question? She knew just as much as him that she was probably the only living creature on this planet that earned his concern from time to time. But maybe she knew, but didn't realize it, though…

But before he could ponder more about Hinata and her odd thoughts, a faint rustle of leafs was heard.

Although Itachi didn't display the image of someone suspicious, he took his tantō nonetheless while listening very carefully to his surroundings. Beside him, he felt Hinata clutch onto his cloak as if her life depended on it. So she had heard it too. Or had she already known, even before the surrounding had begun? Well, that was not his main concern now.

Itachi estimated with how many they had encircled him and the frightened girl, while he calmly kept on walking. Those fools had truly no idea who they were up against.

The sound of someone moving was noticed. He smiled inwardly. That pathetic creature had just ratified his own fate.

With one swift move a knife was suddenly thrown into the direction of said pathetic creature.

A choking sound was heard, right before a body fell out of the tree Itachi had aimed at. Hinata gasped as she saw the body laying awkwardly, blood forming a puddle beside the head and the knife sticking out of his throat like an obscure body part. Squeezing her eyes closed, she abruptly turned away from the appalling sight.

"You can come out now…" the man beside her called indifferently, apparently not caring that they were surrounded by a group of strangers who were definitely up to no good. Putting an arm around her, he pulled Hinata closer to him. Her eyes widened a little, but upon sensing his arrogance she smiled.

'Itachi-san is too confident sometimes…'

Although worried, she wasn't really afraid anymore now that Itachi had let her know that he would protect her. So she even dared to look up as two men jumped out of the woods around them.

Her barely gathered trust was smashed into tiny pieces as soon as her opal eyes met hazardous green ones.

'_Oh no…'_

Those eyes…

…they told her a story she didn't want to know.

Go away, please…

Hinata ducked even further under Itachi's arms while burying her face into his cloak, wanting to disappear from that place. Trying to escape from those eyes.

She tried to suppress a shiver, but failed miserably.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi felt the girl beside him tighten her grasp as she looked into the eyes of one of those punks. He didn't quite understand why she was afraid. She was as safe as one could be, here with him. He glanced at her as she shivered, before looking back at the redhead in front of him.

Said redhead was staring intently at Hinata, which pissed Itachi slightly off. Just slightly. Well, it didn't matter. The boy was going to die anyhow. Looking at what only belonged to him was another reason to finish the foolish brat off.

Suddenly a pair of light green eyes was glaring at him very dangerously.

Itachi, being his normal stoic self, stared back just as imminent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The gunshot came as fast as the light. The man next to Hinata suddenly pushed her out of the way, so that she wouldn't get hurt unintentionally. With a soft shriek she almost fell onto the ground, but was held by an arm. Sighing from relief she slowly looked up, expecting to see the dark eyes of her companion.

But instead of black, jade-green orbs looked back at her with indifference.

Hinata gasped with horror as she realized that she was held by the same young man who was glaring a hole in her head a few minutes ago. Struggling to get free, she found herself locked into the tight grasp more and more. Not able to escape, she could only look with wide eyes as he slowly lifted his free arm, a gun blinking in the evening sun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seeing the bullet heading to him from miles away, the used-to-be-Uchiha dodged it effectively and pushed the girl out of the way in the process. He wouldn't be too happy if she were to get hurt.

Sensing someone behind him, he turned around and simply stepped aside. The other stopped and extended his foot for a low-blow, but Itachi grasped the neck of the man and bend it, causing it to snap. Upon hearing the sickening crack, he smirked slightly. But that faded as soon as he felt a sudden pain at his abdomen. Looking down, he was surprised to see a rather large gap, thick blood gushing out of it and staining the leafs that lay on the ground.

How strange.

He hadn't seen it coming. He didn't even hear the shot.

Damn.

That boy was good.

Putting a hand on the wound, he turned around. Coughing once, the red liquid seeped from his lips, leaving a single trace behind as the drops travelled to his chin.

Showing no sign of discomfort, Itachi looked straight at the man who was holding a very afraid Hinata in his arms now. He still didn't move a muscle as the other lifted the gun once again, aiming at his head.

"Let her go." The words hung in the air for a while. Hinata ceased her struggle to get free and fearfully glanced at Itachi, as if she saw that he was dying.

He almost smiled again. How ironic.

The other, however, didn't seem to listen as he put his index finger on the trigger. It was then that Hinata seemed to have her voice back.

"Pl-Please… Please, G-Gaara-san, let h-h-him be…"

The redhead, whose name apparently was Gaara, froze in his movements for a few seconds upon hearing his name.

A few seconds was all that Itachi needed.

Another tantō was flying rapidly into the direction of the creature who had dared to hold _her. _

The sound of something sharp thrusting itself deeply into flesh echoed through the silent forest.

Hinata shrieked, and this time very loudly, as a few centimetres away from her a knife was sticking out of the stomach of her capturer.

The gun fell onto the ground with a low THUNK as pale fingers closed around the hilt of the tantō and pulled it out with a sickening, cracking sound. The knife was turned a few times in front of the eyes of the one who held it, before slowly nearing his lips.

A tongue was protruded and licked off the red fluid of the stained blade. Lips smeared with thick blood were moulded into an appalling sneer, as the boy looked up from the knife to the man a few meters away from him, while grinning viciously like a predator.

Itachi didn't move a muscle as the redhead licked off his own blood of the knife. He didn't even move as the same knife was thrown back to its rightful owner, hitting target silently.

Before his world went black, Itachi made a silent promise to Hinata.

He would save her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**End of chapter five.**_

**A/N: All right, please don't kill me! I'm not really good with fighting scenes… -grins sheepishly- This entire chapter was probably very vague, I'm really sorry for that. But it'll all become clear in the following chapters. :) Hope you still liked it! Well, I'm off, I'm going to get some hot coco now. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Exaltation.**

**A/N: New chapter:) Well, my vacation is almost coming to an end –sobs-, BUT: Tonight is a great night: The new season of Lost is going to start! XD Whoopee! I've waited so long for it to air again… I love Fridays! X3 **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Chapter six.**_

Dark clouds started to form into impending shapes, dominating the once-blue sky. Soon rain began to fall silently, refreshing the plants and soaking the forest's floor. The sound of falling water arose as a streak of lighting flashed through the air, indicating the beginning of a powerful exhibition of Mother Nature. One could take it as a warning to flee and hide in their homes. But a certain person didn't care about the drops of rain that clouded his sight, nor did he pay attention to the rumbling sky above him as he silently strode further.

His footsteps left trails in the newly-formed mud pools. Light green eyes were directed to the path in front of them, occasionally casting a glance towards the small form that was hanging around a pair of shoulders like a lifeless porcelain doll.

He thought it was a fitting comparison. She truly looked like one of those frail beings, only her eyes made her stand out among the others. Although they were hidden behind closed lids now, he had seen them when they were looking at him, wide with fear.

Moonstone.

He liked the moon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wet.

He felt liquid dripping on his face, slowly trailing down his cheek and falling onto the leafs beneath him with a soft flick. A flash of light got through his closed eyelids, soon followed by the sound of upcoming thunder.

Green eyes looked at him from out of the dark, a glance full of unhidden malice. He knew he recognized them from something, but what? The vague pain that he felt was beginning to throb heavily, sending a wave of nausea through his entire body, crawling in his intestines like a slithering serpent.

Dark orbs opened and a body shot up, bending forwards. The sound of throwing up was concealed by the rumbling air.

Wiping his mouth off Itachi looked down, noticing his tantō was still penetrating his chest. Encircling long fingers around the knife, he pulled it out with one single sweep, not even cringing as pain shot through him once again. New blood began to stream out of the gash, but he didn't care. Looking at the weapon, stained with his own blood, he wondered inwardly.

It had missed any vital organs, only punctured tissue right next to his heart.

How strange.

He had seen it in the eyes of the boy. There, hidden in the invisible depths, had lain the murder intent of a true predator. Bloodlust that a wolf held as he circled around a caught sheep, ready to devour it any moment. Itachi had seen it, and recognized it, because it was once the same look he saw when he looked into a mirror.

The redhead had wanted to finish him off, desired to slaughter him in front of the eyes of a girl. But as the voice of that girl had spoken up, shivering slightly, something restrained him from doing so.

He smirked slightly.

Hinata seemed to have that effect on his kind.

Wondering how late it was, Itachi sent a glance towards the sky, though it showed him nothing new: obscure clouds hid the sky from his view.

A stinging feeling, aside from the slight pain in his chest, by his abdomen got his attention. Dried blood was sticking the shredded cloak, but the rain had washed most of the red liquid out of the wound, leaving only a large hole.

He would have to get that bullet out of his body.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A curt knock got his attention.

With a slight creek the door was opened and a brown-haired man stepped inside, not bothering to wait for permission to enter. "Uchiha. I've got some information." His tone indicated that he was bored as hell, and he did nothing to hide that fact.

Although a bit disturbed by the discourteous manners of the man, Sasuke ignored his first hunch to insult him in a very colourful manner and nodded sternly. "Go on."

Lazily the man spoke up again. "I've found the latest resident of your brother. He wasn't present at the time, but sources have pointed out that he had left not too long ago…To me it looks that he is quite alive." Shikamaru sat down while he got himself some sake, still looking as if he would rather be asleep.

The Uchiha kept silent, although fuming on the inside.

So it was true after all.

That fucking bastard still lived.

He scowled, glaring dangerously at the lazy man in front of him now. "What the fuck are you waiting for then?! Find him!"

Shikamaru wasn't impressed by the death glare and slowly heaved himself out of the comfy chair. 'Maybe the Uchiha should consider looking for a shrink. Those family issues don't seem too healthy to me...', he mused inwardly. Leaving the office, he could feel the heated stare of his 'employer' burning a hole in his back.

"Jesus…And here I thought Ino was a bitch…" Making sure Sasuke hadn't heard that last part, Shikamaru closed the door and headed towards the exit. He needed some rest. Dealing with moody people was really asking too much of his energy.

Standing in the doorway, he sighed very, very deeply while casting a glance towards the deserted streets.

Goddamnit.

It was raining. Hard.

And _of course_ he didn't have his umbrella with him.

How troublesome…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A pale hand was lifted shakily. Fingers pressed against the misty window, slowly travelling down the cool glass, drawing thin lines on it. A small sob escaped through quivering lips.

Where had she gotten herself into now?

Why did these things seem to happen only to her?

Why?

Why?

**Why…?**

Another sob was heard, this time a bit louder. A streak of lightening flashed through the dark air once again, like a bad omen. The girl crouched down even more. She didn't like thunder. It was always so… loud.

The rumbling sky reached her eardrums, sounding awfully close this time. She squeaked softly, no longer able to hide her fear for the violence of nature. A single tear left her opal eyes and travelled down to her chin, dripping onto her stained nightgown.

Out of nowhere a hand reached out and was put on her mouth. Yelping upon feeling the touch, the girl found those light-green eyes staring at her once again, de rest of the body hidden in shadows. She shivered unconsciously.

The other leaned slightly forward, his impassive face now and then lit up by the bolt of thunder outside.

"Don't cry." A hoarse voice cracked throughout the darkness.

The girl didn't move anymore, only looked with wide eyes from utter shock as the room was lit up once again and his face was right in front of her, their noses almost touching.

"Understood...?" Hot breath was felt against her cheek as she finally nodded. The hand left her mouth and she let out a trembling breath. His face was still right in front of her, green eyes locking with snow-white ones.

She wanted to tear her gaze out of his grasp, but couldn't. Unwillingly and unconsciously to both sides, he told her a story.

A story that she did not want to see, hear or know. Again, she shivered as a crying child's voice rang through her thoughts, echoing in her soul.

"_Mamma!_

_Mamma! _

_Don't leave me, mamma!"_

The terrible vision of a bloodied corpse flooded into her mind. Tears came once again as she couldn't push the horrific image away, couldn't protect herself from the torment that it brought upon her. She saw the child as it tried to hug the dead person, hands stained with red blood.

"_You have to get up mamma, daddy will come soon…! Please mamma, don't leave me alone!_

_Don't leave me alone with him!"_

The girl shuddered in fright. It reminded her so of… herself…

…her own life…

She closed her eyes tightly as she parted her lips, whispering those tormenting words as she couldn't stop herself. "Please mamma, don't leave me alone with daddy… You have got to come back…"

Opening her eyes, she saw him freeze; the indifferent look in his eyes faded as it was replaced with recognition.

"What is your name?" The hoarse voice broke through the silence that seemed like it had endured for an eternity.

It took her a while before she could answer, the image of the broken child still haunting her.

"H-Hyuuga… Hi-Hinata…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He saw her shudder in fright as tears filled her eyes.

Weird girl.

He wasn't that scary. Wanting to leave this easily frightened mouse, he already made an attempt to move away, but her quivering voice held him from doing so.

"Please mamma, don't leave me alone with daddy… You have got to come back…"

Gaara froze.

_She said what?_

He looked back at the girl, wanting to see in her eyes why she had whispered those words.

_How did she know?_

Those were the same words that haunted him in his dreams, in his head, his mind. Every moment of the day, every second of the night.

He saw that she had opened her eyes yet again, moonstone orbs looking at him as if they could see right through him. Who was this?

"What is your name?"

She was silent for a few moments, as if afraid to speak to him. But he knew that the fear evident in her eyes wasn't entirely because of him.

"H-Hyuuga… Hi-Hinata…"

He stared at the trembling girl for a while, before he abruptly turned away from her and left the room, deserting her in the darkness once again.

Locking the door, he leaned against it.

Damn it.

The girl had unlocked old memories out of their prisons. Memories he had tried to forget, but never entirely succeeded into. He didn't know how, but somehow the girl had seen his past.

That thought didn't please him at all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He cringed slightly as he pushed two fingers inside the stinging hole, while the rest of his body already began to feel numb. Feeling around, his fingertips reached something solid.

Luck was on his side.

The bullet hadn't gone too deep.

Clenching his teeth, Itachi tried to get the piece of contorted metal out of the wound. But after two failed attempts, he couldn't stand the tormenting pain any longer and heaved.

Damnit.

He had gotten through worse, so why wasn't this working?

Looking around, his eyes fell onto the bloodied knife that was lying next to him in the damp grass. A smirk graced his lips.

That would do just fine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**End of chapter six.**_

**A/N: Phew!! Finally I've updated! Sorry, it took a bit longer than I originally expected. I have started with a few new stories, I hope to post those too someday! Anyway, I'm going to learn Maths now, Tuesday I've got a test… -.-' Whoopee… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Exaltation**

**A/N: OK, I'm really ashamed right now… ****-.- He he… Haven't updated this story in 3 fuckin' months!! Jeez, I'm so sorry! T-T I don't really have a good excuse… except for the fact that I'm a bit depressed because of maths, but that's not important. I'm kinda stuck with this story. With all that homework and personal problems I just didn't have the inspiration. Actually I don't even have the time to write right now, but I don't care. I wanted to work on this story. I'm warning you though: if it looks shit, it's probably because I still have a tiny writer's block. But these are all just shitty excuses, so go ahead and flame me for making you wait so ridiculously long. I deserved it… n.n;**

0o0o0o0

_**Chapter seven.**_

Nails scraped over the wooden surface of a closed door.

Again.

And again.

And every time even more panic was hidden under the screeching sound. The scratching arose more and more, as if an alarmed animal was trying to escape its cage, wanting to flee and run away from where it was held.

That was what she was.

A frightened creature.

Begging to be released, crying softly in the darkness where nobody could hear her though. A lost soul among the thousands and thousands of other dwelling shadows surrounding her, not speaking to each other but just staring with those lifeless eyes void of feelings, mouths hanging wide open and revealing gaping black holes in which one could disappear forever.

They just looked.

At her.

And only she heard them.

Whispers filled her mind, languid moanings and complaints about unfair deaths. Groaning and mumbling, rotten claw-like hands reaching out to touch her; a living being that could hear their pleadings and had the power to help them.

A human made of soft, warm flesh.

So deliciously warm…

As the girl felt cold ghost fingers travelling on her body she shivered as the hands were everywhere from out of the dark, crawling over a pale throat to feel an erratic heartbeat, the beating of a still living and working organ…

…to feel the pulse of blood, so deliciously red; sweet in the mouth of those who had no longer that feeling, possessed no longer the gift of breathing.

She was their prey.

A toy to play with, someone to share their miseries with, for they had no longer somewhere to go: trapped in a worldwide cage.

She was captivated too; the only difference was that her prison held considerably less room.

The hands never left her; only more and more seemed to come. They neared her every second, surrounding the girl while their eyes were empty, concealing nothing but death.

Panic almost reached the top; she was so scared…

…so incredibly afraid…

'_God, help me…_

…_It's so cold here._

_Any__one…_

…_Anyone!_

**_Anyone!_**'

0o0o0o0

The rain had finally stopped, he noticed.

Lying in the moist grass not able to move, Itachi just glanced up at the stars that were far beyond his reach but still shining brightly, flickering every now and then as if they winked.

The heavy atmosphere, still loaded with electricity from the violent weather from hours before, hung around him like a thick blanket; suffocating air not succeeding in cooling his slightly sweating face.

His fingers closed around something metal; hand fisting before it was lifted. The fingers released their hold on the shrivelled object as it was thrown far away. Seconds later, leafs rustled as the bullet finally landed somewhere and a blackbird fled away, shrieking loudly to alarm other forest dwellers.

A slight smirk was evident on his face now.

He would get her back.

Soon she was to be his again.

_Only his__…_

0o0o0o0

Dark eyes gazed at an old and slightly indistinct photo.

Pale eyes were looking back at him, a bright smile directed to the person behind the camera. A tiny hand waved, another tightly holding onto the fingers of another person whose face was cut away from out of the picture; no longer recognizable for an outsider.

Not that removing the face had truly helped.

He still saw the eyes of _him, _every now and then haunting him in his dreams. Piercing right through his soul they had always directed a stoic glance towards him, carefully hidden anger and disgust lingering in the deep pools of coal black liquid.

A scowl appeared on a pale countenance.

Goddamnit.

He hated him so much; couldn't even bare to look at his face.

The only reason he had kept the photo was because of the girl that was on it, too. It was the only tangible image he still had of her; the only object that could bring her close to him. The only picture he had of her.

He savoured it.

He wanted her.

He longed for her presence.

He would get her; even if it cost him his life.

Orbs directed back towards the picture again, to her smiling face. The smile that he wanted to be for him and for him only. Her happiness had always been rare; barely showed itself, even if she smiled occasionally, it had seldom been a real one.

Would she be happy when she would be with him again..?

"Hey baby, what are you looking at…?" A sleepy voice that tried its best to sound seductive interrupted his thoughts, purring slightly as if to lure him into another little game equivalent to the previous one that had occurred last night.

He did not like to be interrupted.

Sasuke slapped a hand with red-garnished nails away as it had reached out for him.

Directing a glare to the pink-haired girl that was lying beside him, he silently told her to shut the hell up. She had apparently gotten the message as she squeaked dramatically and pulled the thin sheets tighter around her naked body, her slim hand already retreated. The Uchiha returned his gaze back to the photo, ignoring the pout he was getting from the young woman.

"But Sasuke-kuuunnn, we had so much _fun _last night…Why are you ignoring me suddenly?"

The scowl returned; seemingly, she _hadn't_ gotten the hint.

"…and I don't understand why you are treating me like dirt all of the sudden, so…"

A sigh that did not do its best to hide the angered tone behind it rang through the room. "Sakura."

"Ah, yes?"

"Shut. The fuck. Up."

"But…" She fell silent after she saw the look in his eyes. The already heavy atmosphere seemed to intensify even more and she averted her gaze to the wall in front of her.

The rustling of white sheets being pushed off was heard as the Uchiha got out of his bed and walked away without sparing the young woman behind him another glance. As soon as the harsh smack of a door being closed not-so-smoothly echoed through the entire house and causing some of the white plaster to fall of the walls, a silent sob was heard from out of the bedroom.

0o0o0o0

For once in her life, Haruno Sakura did not know what to do. As she wiped the tears away that she had spilled once again, she thought of the disgusted look the man that had just been beside her mere minutes ago had directed towards her. In his deathly glare she had seen the lingering anger.

Anger.

Just pure anger, directed to anyone that had dared to come near him, reached out to touch him, tried to care for him.

She knew, because she had tried to reach out for him for so many times.

She knew he held a certain sadness deep within his heart, remnants of something that had occurred many years ago. She wanted to be the one to take the sadness away, but at the same time she wished to be as far away from this person as possible.

Sakura tried to care for the dark-haired man, honestly she did, but she knew that she meant nothing for him. And still he came to her, sought her out every now and then. Only to push her away again.

And she still followed him as he called for her.

She still reached out for him, even if she knew he would push her back as he always did. She was like a lamb that would proceed to trail behind its mother even when she had rejected it.

Sakura knew that the Uchiha only wanted her every once in a while to fulfil his needs, to satisfy the cravings every man had. To get attention.

Sakura knew that someone else already had stolen his heart. She had heard him calling for her at night, the name silently leaving his lips when he was asleep.

She knew all of this. Yes, Sakura was a whore, but she wasn't dumb.

However, she was desperate.

Even if she knew that he would never love her, would never need her for more than sex, she would come back to him.

Even if he would reject her again and again, she would stay with him because she knew that he needed her; even if it was only because he needed someone to satisfy his wantings. Because she needed the thought of someone needing her.

Somehow, Sasuke was the only one able to give her that feeling.

They were like magnets: poles that attracted and pushed each other off.

North and South, South and North.

She no longer knew who was which.

But it didn't matter.

0o0o0o0

He stretched his ears.

Nothing.

Still listening for a few more minutes, he couldn't detect the slightest noise, safe for the calm beatings of his own heart. The rain had stopped many hours ago, fading in the obscurity of the night.

He wanted her to disappear, too.

He needed to get disposed of her, and at the same time he wanted to keep her near.

Gaara did not know why. He felt as if his own mind was betraying him. Once again. He couldn't have that. No. Not this time. Not because of some stupid little girl, a frightened mouse not even worth living.

His hand stretched out, carefully turning the key in the lock that had held her in her prison. As soon as a soft click was heard, the door was pushed open with a protracted creak. Immediately darkness welcomed him as he stepped inside, embracing him with invisible arms.

Soft breathings were heard; apparently the girl had finally cried herself to sleep, tired from all the screaming and attempts to get free. Moonstone eyes were hidden under eyelids, dried tears still noticeable. Her dark hair was spread around her face like some sort of dark halo, giving her once again the appearance of a magical creature.

He was wondering why she had been so scared. Her screams and callings had betrayed her fear, but for what? Looking at her frail form he could see even in the dark that she was shivering. He crouched down next to her side; it wasn't cold, so why was she trembling?

Fearful mutterings reached his hearing.

Stretching his ears once again the redhead could now hear what she was mumbling. He listened as silent tears fell from her cheeks onto the ground.

"…G-Go away…

…Pl-Please… Leave me a-alone, I-I cannot h-help you… Go away.

Go a-away.

Go _**away!**_"

White orbs were suddenly wide open, staring as though they could see right through him. He just looked as she shot right up, heaving severely before falling onto the ground again, eyes closed. She never asked why he was there, observing her as if she were an animal in the zoo.

He never asked her what she had been dreaming of. Just listened to her ragged breathing while she tried to hide her fear from him. Not that it worked. It was then that he decided something;

...her life was in his hands. _He _was the one who decided if she were to remain alive or not.

It sounded so good in his ears.

Pale fingers reached out from out of the dark.

0o0o0o0

Hinata let out a choked gasp as from out of nowhere a hand pressed down on her throat, strangling the very life out of her. Her eyes shot open and met with intense green ones, looking down on her without a single trace of emotion. But she could feel the inner turmoil.

… _Yes, it was so clear... _

As she lay there beneath him, fighting for air, the images came once again.

Flames.

Such hot flames...

Abominable arms of fire touching the remnants of a body, the limbs twitching from the warmth as they slowly began to turn into ashes. The putrid smell of burned flesh reached her nostrils, filling her senses until there was nothing left beside the stench of death.

She gagged.

The warmth was so, _so _unbearable… It was almost as if she was the one laying there, devoured by the hot flames and slowly fading away.

It burned.

It burned…

…It _burned!_

She struggled once again. No longer was she able to see the horrifying images of someone being consumed without dying a thousand deaths. She did not want to. She hated it with every fibre of her body.

…It was so much like what she had seen mere days ago…

…No.

Pale fingers reached up to the hand that held her in a deathly grasp. Her nails scraped hysterically over skin, fighting to get free, fighting to get away from the fire…

It was smothering her. Taking her last breath away.

Hinata gasped panicky, but there was no sweet oxygen filling her strained lungs as the hands had never left her abused windpipe. Opal orbs rolled back in their sockets.

The flames were so warm…

… so unbelievably warm…

…burning.

Darkness overcame. Darkness always was the victor in the end.

0o0o0o0

_**End of chapter seven**_

**A/N: o.0 I'm really mean, aren't I? Not writing for so long and then come back with a HUGE cliff-hanger. I can understand it if you all hate me now… n.n; But I promise to update chapter eight a.s.a.p. I don't exactly know when since I have it quite busy with school, but I promise it will be as soon as I've got the time again. ****Really. In the meantime… please review? –pleading look- I know I did not really deserve it, but I would really love to hear your opinion:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Exaltation**

0o0o0o0

_**Chapter eight.**_

Eyes engulfed by ink stared to the wall opposite of them without really looking.

Emptiness.

He felt it.

He felt it clearly.

A gaping hole within him, sucking in the few emotions he had left and devouring them until there was nothing more than hollow anger. His defence-mechanism. The shield that surrounded him and let nobody in. He didn't care for the feelings of other people; he no longer had them himself, so why bother thinking of those around him?

Tsch.

They weren't worth his time.

Pathetic.

His head turned slightly to cast a glance towards the sleeping form on his bed that was every once in a while turning and tossing heatedly in their sleep. Tears stained the pillow, and he already knew why they were spilled. Not that he cared about it. Or her.

Sasuke was disgusted with himself for calling Haruno. Again. He didn't need her, he just needed the sex. But that was just as bad; he felt weak for giving into his cravings; weakness wasn't something he liked to feel, for it only called shit upon you. Look where it had brought his parents. Look where it had brought him. He sighed.

Hinata was vulnerable. Emotional and always thinking of others, the exact opposite of yours truly. But she was the only one who he could bare to tolerate in his presence.

Why? He didn't know and he didn't care; the only thing he thought of as important was how to get her with him as soon as possible. His weakness would fade. And his other weakness would return. Hinata would be his only soft spot he didn't mind having.

The creaking sound of a mattress springing when some weight was lifted was heard, followed by the closing of a door. Emerald eyes opened immediately and stared at the closed door before closing again, a silent tear escaping quickly.

'_He's going to leave me…'_

0o0o0o0

A mental grin was spread widely on thin lips.

His eyes widened to an inhuman width as he saw the life slowly seeping out of her fragile body. It excited him to see it, to experience the look of terror that was present in the lavender before being locked off by trembling eyelids, to feel the power as it was in his decision if she were to remain among the living or would die.

It made him feel alive.

He needed it. He wanted to be alive.

Fingers released their deathly grip and lifted from her throat, letting her body limply fall back onto the ground with a thud as if she were a mere doll; the wooden planks creaked with a sigh as dead weight fell upon them. He stared as dark purple bruises began to appear on the pale flesh where his nails had dug into it, letting her sickly white skin stand out even more in the dark.

Her lips, blue due to lack of oxygen, slowly began to return to their vague pink color again in a slow phase. His own lips were tugged back into their eternal scowl as the emotionless mask he always wore was put back on. He knew it held no avail when being around that girl; apparently she could see into his soul.

Gaara had not seen into it for a long time. Didn't plan to do it anytime soon, either. He looked at the unconscious heap of human on the ground and frowned slightly as he realized that maybe, even if it was for just a little, he needed her.

He clutched his red hair tightly as a headache decided to come up and pester him.

How could he need her? He didn't want to need anything. Or anyone. No one. No one but himself. Anything else was nothing. Everyone else was a mere waste of space. His space.

He wished for her to go and die in the shadows for all he cared, her lifeless body being torn into pieces by wild animals. But as he thought about it, he came to the conclusion over and over again that her being in his presence made him feel the touch of life again.

He was the one that decided if she was going to die, when she would and how. Her life was in his hands, she was dependant of him. She needed him.

She_ needed him. _

The smirk returned again.

She needed him more than he needed her. That made her more interesting than any other. Perhaps she wasn't as useless as she looked like.

0o0o0o0

A trace of red splatters could be distinguished from the dead leafs on the forest floor. The sun began to rise in the azure sky and rays of morning light shined upon the ground, highlighted dust dancing in strange patterns in-between it. Although it was very early, the heat of summer could be felt heavily.

A few miles ahead, a group of colorful birds arose from the trees and flew away, screeching alarmed as something that didn't belong into the woods had neared. And surely, a silhouette appeared between the trees, clutching its stomach a little as it strolled further.

Dark eyes seemed to stare down impassively, not caring for their surroundings but only directed to the greasy mud on the ground, earlier that night slippery puddles of slick from the rain but now dry and slightly cracked from the early heat.

But the sun wasn't the only one to have left its imprints on the forest floor.

Footsteps were barely noticeable, but they were still there, imprinted in the earth; almost washed away by the heavy rainfall from before but slightly visible for the human eye. Visible enough for a certain Uchiha to follow.

Itachi took silent notes in his mind of the trails as he continued to walk, not caring that red blood trickled through where his fingers rested on his stomach and left a trail on their own.

And suddenly he halted. Two feet neatly standing next to each other, the Uchiha crouched down as far as his body could assess and languidly reached his free hand out. His fingers closed around a piece of fabric; he stood up straight again, opening his hand to examine the cloth. His face remained emotionless as always, safe for the tiniest hint of a smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips.

There lying in his hands, dirty from all the mud and slightly torn, was a part of a white nightgown. The gown of someone he was looking for at this very moment. His hand closed around it again and he let it fall at his side.

His eyes were cast back to the ground again, continuing with their search for their prey of that day. Itachi decided to find Hinata the same day, so that he could take her to his final destination. This of course would take place after he had killed the obtuse fool who had dared to kidnap her and thus brought a postponement in his schedule.

He detested delay.

0o0o0o0

Shikamaru let out a deep sigh that clearly stated how annoyed he was.

He didn't know what issues that Uchiha had to deal with, but he wasn't going to get too involved with it. There were better things to do.

Like getting Ino off his back.

"Shikamaru… _Why_ exactly won't you open the door?"

She sounded a bit pissed. How aggravating. "Ino, I'm busy right now. So why don't you…"

"Too busy to spend some time with your _girlfriend_?" The last word was emphasized between clenched teeth.

The brown-haired man grimaced. God, he hated it when she used that word. And he knew that she knew this particular little fact. Damn her and her female intuition. "Ino…Look. I will call you later on."

"Are you seeing someone else?!"

Another irritated sigh. "No. One woman is already troublesome enough."

A loud gasp was heard from the other side of the door. "You **did not** just say that! Nara Shikamaru, open the door right this fucking second or I will break. It. Down!"

...Why did he date her again?

A loud bonk indicated that she was ready to execute her threat.

Oh, yeah. Because she was Ino …And maybe because her father had threatened to pull his limbs out one by one if he dared to dump his beloved daughter, at their first meeting. Yes, you didn't need to be a genius to see where Ino had her …_fiery_ personality from.

Not wanting to pay for a new door, Shikamaru reluctantly slouched to the hallway in a slow phase and turned the key so that the door opened. As soon as he had done that Ino busted through the doorway, knocking him over in the process. The blonde didn't bother to help him up as she immediately waltzed over to his bedroom, apparently checking if there really wasn't another female in the house.

Shikamaru, although the possibility of staying there was very tempting, helped himself up from the floor and walked after his girlfriend, only to make sure she didn't tear his bed apart to see if anyone had hid themselves under it. "…See. I told you, there's no one besides you and me…"

Ino turned around and sighed, biting down on her glossy lips slightly. "I guess you're right. Maybe I owe you an excu…"

Her apology was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Shikamaru, who recognized it as his, walked over to his night table to get it, but Ino was closer by and beat him to it.

"Yes?"

"_Ah, I'm sorry! Did I call the wrong number? I was looking for Nara Shikamaru."_

Shikamaru, upon hearing his colleague, wanted to snatch the phone out of Ino's hands, but the look on her face stopped him. Light blue eyes had narrowed to a dangerously low level as their owner had clearly heard a female voice throughout the ear piece. "This is his cell phone. He's not around at the moment." A protest from the owner of the phone was smothered by a warning glare. "Who can I say has called?"

The other was silent for a few seconds upon hearing the honey-sweet tone, but decided not to ask. _"Please tell him Sabaku Temari has called and ask if he calls back. It's very urgent."_

Shikamaru inwardly shuddered at the expression on the face of his girlfriend. "All right, I will! Bye-Bye!" A click was heard and slowly, very slowly Ino turned around, the phone almost being crushed in her right hand.

The normally lazy man felt the temperature in the room descend faster than he would fall asleep and hastily decided to say something before the situation got too violent. "…Ino, this is not what you…"

"Who was she?"

"Well, in any case not my secret mistress or anyth…"

"Who. Is. She?"

The tension was so think you could cut it with a knife. Even Shikamaru, who normally was as sensitive as a rock when it came to touchy situations, was slightly affected by it. "Temari's a co-worker of mine. She's…"

"HA! A _co-worker_! Are you telling me now that there's a woman working at that office of yours?! Don't make me laugh! And besides, when I asked for a job, you told me there was currently no vacancy."

Oh, crap. He had forgotten about that little white lie. But telling the truth, confessing that he had said that because he didn't want her around 24/7, didn't sound too appealing either. "Yeah, but right now we're short on people and…"

"Never mind! I don't want to hear it." Ino pointed heatedly towards him. "You, Nara Shikamaru, are the most lazy, selfish, cheating, sleazy, lying, double-crossing, lousy, impertinent, incapable BASTARD I have ever met! I never want to see your face again! _**Jerk**_!" She dramatically swayed her hair behind her back and turned around, 'accidentally' letting his phone fall on the ground and 'accidentally' stepping on it, before she walked out of the room with a huff and smacked the already abused door closed.

Shikamaru let himself fall on his bed and groaned loudly.

Jesus Christ.

He would _never_ understand the female race.

0o0o0o0

_**End of chapter eight**_

**A/N: Well, this h****asn't taken me too long, right? …Argh, who am I kidding… -.- Chapter nine is coming up a.s.a.p. but I'm going on vacation on the 30****th**** of July for two weeks, so then I won't be able to answer you guys. So, an apology in advance. :)**


End file.
